villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Titans (Disney)
The Titans are the secondary villains of the disney animated film, "Hercules". Giants, once freed to bring destruction upon the world and then imprisoned in the Sea of Tartarus by Zeus. The Titans serve as major competitors in the villains wars, usually serving the one who frees him from their prison, most likely Hades. Members * Lythos: The Titan, based on the element of Earth, A two headed giant, made completely out of boulders. His heads and mouths are glowing red. * Hydros: The Titan, based on the element of Water. A skeletal giant made completely out of ice. * Colosso di Ghiaccio: replica of the Ice Titan. * Pyros: The Titan, based on the element of Fire. A blob-like giant made completely out of lava. * Stratos: The Titan, based on the element of the Wind. A living tornado with tornado arms, red eyes and red mouth. * Cyclops: The only Titan that he is different from the other Titans. An unnamed cyclop and the only giant who is fully organic, unlike the other Titans, who are based on the elements of Earth. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Vs Eris's Titans Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Prologue of Disney Villains War When the Black God, Chernabog, made his way to the Multiverse, after Mickey Mouse accidentaly released him, he begins to spread the Great Evil to all the universes. To do that, he creates an army of demonic minions, who will spread the darkness across the worlds. The Titans were part of the demonic army of Chernabog, as they had brought destruction in the Animated Universe. Chernabog then turns his intentions to Mount Olympus, where Zeus, Hades, King Triton, the Spring Sprite, Odin and the Olympian Gods were residing, discussing the threat of Chernabog and his army, as they came close nearby. Chernabog had the Titans to kill the Olympian Gods, successfully, as he made his way to the peak of Mount Olympus and kill the last reinforcements of light at once. However, Hades and Odin combined their powers to weaken the power of the Black God and imprison Chernabog and his demonic army in Hell. For the Titans's fate, Zeus and Hades imprison them into the Sea of Tartarus, where they will be later released by the one who imprison them in the first place. Hope for Freedom During the events of the war, Hades, who, infected by Chernabog's black magic, becomes paranoid and insane for power. Wanting revenge at his enemies, Hades speaks with the Witches of Morva, about how he will get rid of his enemies. The witches, reveal that if he must have powerfull allies on purpose to kill his enemies, he must release the Titans, when all the planets will align. Released Once Again The time for the Titans has come, as all the planets align to open the entrance to the realm of Tartarus. Hades, then frees the Titans and begins his conquest to rule the world, among the Titans. While some of the Titans got beaten by the Firebird, Odin and the Chaos Lord of Fire, including the Rock Titan and the Lava Titan, the rest of the giants manage to defeat Hades rivals, including Morgana and Undertow, Pete and the Queen of Hearts army, Nathaniel and a troll. The Final Defeat Unfortunately, the galactic overlorld, Emperor Zurg, after observing the threat of the Titans's rule in the world, has his ally, Dragaunus to kill the giants with his laser gun, ending their lives forever. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War A Replica of the Rock Titan In this war, the Titans do not appear. However, Avalanche, a Marvel villain, becomes a replica of the Rock Titan, using the last remaint of Ursula's magic, to fight the dark elf, Malekith. Despite his upgrade into a rock giant, Malekith easily destroys the replica, leaving Avalanche dead in the mortal world. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Origins of the First War Prior to the events of the first war, Lucifer and Chernabog plan to take over the world by casting it into darkness. The Black God gathers his undead army, including the Titans, and sends them to spread the darkness, around the world. Fearing that other powerfull beings will may destroy them, Chernabog's army invade Mount Olympus, where Zeus, Poseidon, the Olympian Gods, Bills and Wiss were residing. The Titans then begin to climb at the peak of the Mountain. Seeing the climbing of the Titans, Hades casts an electricity shot to the Rock Titans, but that didn't stopped him to reach the top of the Mountain, the Wind Titan then sweeps away the Olympian Gods, leaving the coast clear for the Titans to kill Zeus. Unfortunately, with the powers of Zeus, Bills and Poseidon combined, the Titans got beaten and imprisoned in the realm of Tartarus. Destroying Him During the final events of the war, Hades released the Titans from the Sea of Tartarus on purpose to deal with the power-hungry demon, Him. At first the Rock Titan steps in to kill the demon, only to his fear that Him summons two flaming shots from a volcano reaction, causing to destroy the Rock Titan's double-heads. The Lava Titan then storms in and attempts to burn the demon with his lava. However, Him was uneffected by his attack. Wanting to end this, the Ice and the Wind Titan cooperate and combine their powers to weaken the demon. Him was later transformed into a bug, caused by his own device. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Another Replica of the Titans In this war, only the Ice Titan appears. And not only that, but a replica of the Ice Titan, called the Colosso di Ghiaccio. He was summoned in the CGI Universe by Hades, as a test subject to kill the counterpart of Zeus in the CGI Universe. Unfortunately, the Colosso di Ghiaccio got collapsed by Bowser's powerfull gadget, leaving a furious Hades to flee from the battlefield. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Released The Titans were released by both Hades and Emperor Zurg, who was sent by Hades orders to free them by aligning the planets altogether so that the entrance of the realm of Tartarus would be opened. Hades then frees the Titans from their prison and sends them to wreck chaos in the universe and kill all the heroes. Heroes Vs Villains War The Fates unveil to Hades that the Titans would be released from their prison, by only the Drej Queen and her soldiers.Category:Disney Villains Category:Hercules Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Factions Category:Monsters Category:Titans Category:Villains with power wire Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Disney Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains And Bosses